Misunderstood
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Sometimes I wonder if life would be easier if I was born a boy. It probably would. I've always been teased. Wearing boy's clothes and my hair. That's why I'm like this. Have I maybe found someone who will accept me? Seven someones? Other than my twin sister and adopted sister, I hope so. KaoruXOC HikaruXOC KyoyaXOC. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Expelled

I know I already have about six other stories, but I really wanted to write this one. I used the same names as my other story, 'The Seven Others'.

WARNING: Swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sat in class, thinking and completely ignoring the teacher.  
"Koby, what is the answer?" The voice broke through my thoughts.  
"Huh? What?!" My head snapped up and I looked around frantically.  
Mihi sniggered from across the room.  
Darcy laughed lightly at me.  
Miss Howard rolled her eyes, "Koby, you need to learn to pay attention."  
"Sorry. T'won't happen again."  
"Sure, but then she'll start thinking about all the skateboards and ugly man clothes she wears." Mihi said quietly to her friend, Zellie, who giggled.  
I glared at them.  
"It's okay Kobs. They're just bitches." Grace said, patting my arm.  
"Fine. Whatever."  
"On with your work please!" Miss Howard said.  
I looked down at the worksheet in front of me. What the hell was the square root of 211?!  
Darcy sat beside me, finishing in thirty seconds flat.  
I gaped at her, "Are you a fuckin' alien or what?!"  
Darcy laughed, "That's what she said!"  
"That doesn't work, guys." Grace said.  
"Does if you think about it enough." I said, stifling laughter.  
"Why the hell do I hang out with you two?"  
""'Coz you love us."" The both of us said at once.  
"And you're our sister, too." I added.  
See, the thing is, Grace, Darcy and I aren't blood related. Darcy and I are twins, and adopted by Grace's parents when we were all six.  
We were identical, but I was always more of a boy at heart.  
Darcy loved One Direction, I loved Bowling For Soup. She'd wear short-shorts while I would wear cargo shorts and skater shoes.  
Darcy and I had short brown hair. It wasn't dark, it was light, but not blondish, either. While she usually had her's brushed and neatish, mine was always scruffy and messed up.  
We also had bright blue eyes.  
My smile was crooked, her's was perfect.  
We were almost opposite in our looks, but we were very similar in personality. We both had pretty dirty minds, though mine was dirtier, we both loved tricking people and messing with their heads, Halo, and anime.  
I was always getting teased about how I dressed, but I just fought back harder, violence, sometimes.  
Mihi was giggling again.  
My eyes shot up and made contact with hers.  
They were filled with hate and... bitchiness?  
I slammed my fists down on the table and speed-walked out of the room.  
"Koby!" Darcy called after me, following.  
She was the older twin, and was way more responsible and mature than me, but I never really thought about it... Too much.  
I stormed over to the closest brick wall, then started to punch and kick it.  
"Stupid. Fucking. Bitch." I growled.  
Arms wrapped around my waist.  
I looked over my shoulder and saw my eyes looking back at me, although they were Darcy's.  
"Come on. Calm down Kobs."  
I turned around in her arms and hugged her back, "I'm sorry. It's just that she's horrible. It's not my fault I'm a tomboy."  
"I know. It's okay." Darcy rubbed soothing circles on my back.  
We both felt another set of arms around us.  
Grace squeezed tightly, "Hey you two."  
"Why did you follow?" I asked.  
"I can't just leave my little sisters to be sad." She pulled away, leaving us both still hugging.  
The bell rang.  
"INCEST!" Mihi yelled.  
Darcy and I shot daggers at her, ""Slut. Who cuts their dress that short?""  
We pulled away from our hug and looked at her more levelly.  
Mihi sneered, "At least it's legal for a boy and a girl to get married, just not siblings."  
I lunged at her, shoving her to the ground.  
"Koby, no!" Grace cried, as I pulled her hair.  
Mihi squeaked in surprise and kneed me in the stomach.  
"Oof!" I tumbled backwards, then kicked her in the chest.  
"PERVERT!" Mihi screamed, attracting the attention of all the students that were milling about, going to their next class.  
Zellie helped Mihi up, then pulled her a 'safe distance' away from the 'pervert'.  
I sat on the floor, panting, hair mussed around and a scratch just under my eye. Her over-manicured nails must've got me at some point.  
"Koby!" Darcy darted over, squatting down next to me. Her eyes held fear and sadness, "You're hurt..."  
"I'm fine. I'd be more worried about the bunhead over there. I think I may have pulled half of her hair extensions out." I gestured to Mihi, a handful of her hair in my hand.  
Mihi's hair was at different lengths all around. She was crying over a broken pink-painted nail.  
"What is going on here?!" Mister Dangerrah demanded, walking over and glaring.  
"She attacked Mihi!" Zellie said, pointing to me accusingly.  
Grace was hugging me around the shoulders.  
Girls crowded around every side, trying to see what trouble had ensued.  
I stared angrily at the ground.  
"Miss Ashley! To the principal's office, now!"  
Darcy took my hand and squeezed it encouragingly as I stood up, ignoring the stabby-pain in my ankle.  
I walked down the hall, Darcy next to me on one side and Grace on the other. She had dark brown hair that went down to her waist and stormy green eyes that usually sparkled, but were somewhat dull right now.  
"Why did you have to jump at her?" She asked.  
**_Because she provoked me!_**** I yelled mentally.  
Darcy sighed, ****_You know that's no reason to attack her._****  
We had a mental link. That meant we could hear each other's thoughts.  
"I'm sorry alright?!" I snapped, wrenching my hand away and striding forward to the principal's office.**

* * *

**I'd done it. I'd been expelled.  
I sat silently on the bus back home, hugging my knees to my chest.  
Darcy sat next to me, watching me carefully.  
Grace sat behind us, leaning on top of the seat.  
"How am I gonna tell Mum and Dad?" I whimpered.  
"It'll be okay. We'll tell them with you." Darcy said, hugging me tightly.  
I leaned gratefully into her embrace, then took a breath, "Okay. I will do this."**

* * *

**Before I got to say anything, my mother had already started talking, "Guess what girls? We're moving to Japan!"  
"Wait, what?" Grace said, shaking her head.  
""Yeah, what?""  
Mum smiled, "Your father got promoted, so now he has to go to Japan to work, and we're going with him. Sorry, but you kids will have to move schools."  
There was a pause, then I started jumping up and down in joy, "Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes!"  
Darcy smiled in relief, then hugged me.  
Grace grinned slightly, "When are we moving?"  
"Sunday. In three days."  
"Let's go start packing!" I cried, taking Darcy's hand.  
She ran next to me.  
When we reached our room, we started organising things to pack.  
Suddenly a light bulb seemed to glow above Darcy's head.  
"Hey Koby..."**

* * *

**"GYAH!" Grace screeched as white powder flew at her from all sides.  
""Hahaha!"" Darcy and Koby laughed, clutching their stomachs, ""You shoulda seen your face!""  
Grace glared, "You two..."  
"What are you gonna do?" Darcy asked.  
"Tell on us?" I finished the question, smirking.  
"No." Grace shook her head, "Do this!" She pulled out a carton of milk, then splashed us all over with it.  
We both gasped in surprise, then grinned evilly.  
Darcy threw a carton of eggs at me, which I caught easily and started hurling at Grace. She threw custard at us, half of which I caught in my mouth. Darcy started firing pasta sauce and throwing bread.  
"Girls!" A deep voice said from the doorway.  
We all froze and shifted our gazes to see our Father.  
"Oh... Hi dad." Grace grinned sheepishly.  
"What have you done?!"  
""Uh..."" Darcy and I exchanged glances, ""She started it!"" Both pointing to Grace.  
"What?!" Grace yelled, "No I didn't! You're the ones who threw flour at me!"  
"Go and shower, then get to bed. It's already nine thirty."  
""Yes Father.""  
"Okay."**

* * *

**Three days later, it was time to go on the plane.  
It was currently 5:35 AM.  
I was flopped down on one of the airport chairs. Y'know, those really uncomfortable ones with only thin little cushions.  
I had my headphones on and was listening to Bowling For Soup, the song 1985.  
Darcy was sitting next to me, on her laptop and watching some documentary about One Direction.  
Unlike us, Grace loved Taylor Swift. She listened to her every day.  
I, personally, hated Taylor Swift and One Direction.  
Both my sisters had objections to Bowling For Soup, too.  
Grace was gone, over at a small cafe ordering coffee for the three of us.  
Mum and Dad were going to check our flight.  
"I don't see why we have to get here this early. The plane leaves at seven." I mumbled grumpily. I wasn't much of a morning person.  
This morning, I was wearing my favourite baggy black jeans, white Avengers tee and black and grey striped hooded-knitted-jumper.  
Darcy wore her blue jeans and a black tee, and Grace was wearing jeans and a purple hoodie and her 'Bazinga!' tee.  
"I'm back." Grace said, passing us both our coffees.  
I sat up and drank quickly.  
"Girls! It's time to get on the plane!" Dad called.  
"Awesome." I yawned, then followed Grace and Darcy to the boarding area.**

* * *

There. Hope you liked it and please,

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kyoya Ootori

Hey guys! Here's the newest chapter of Misunderstood! Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Bitch Song or Ouran

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I rolled over uncomfortably.  
Yawning, I opened my eyes and saw the white ceiling of the plane.  
"Yeah! I wonder if we'll make some new friends!" I heard Grace's voice.  
"I think we will." Darcy replied.  
"What about Koby?"  
"Well..."  
"What about me?" I interrupted, turning my head to look at the two of them.  
Darcy smiled, "Nevermind. How's the window seat?"  
I peered out the window, seeing a long stretch of ocean.  
"Pretty."  
"Cool." Grace said, "Do you want some food? We're landing in an hour."  
I sat up properly, "Really? What's the time?  
"Well, in Japan, it's about midnight. I think right now it's quarter to or something like that."  
"Right. I need to go to the bathroom, back in a sec." I made my way around my sisters and then walked down the aisle in the middle of the plane.

* * *

**After eating some caramel-filled chocolate and having caramel and hazelnut coffee, it was half an hour until landing.  
Mum and Dad were talking quietly in the row across from us.  
"Daaaarcyyyy! I'm bored!" I whined, clinging to my twin's arm.  
"Play with this." Grace passed me one of those little games where you have to try and get the rings on the sticks inside a little globe of water.  
While I focussed intently one trying to succeed, Darcy started talking to Grace again.  
"So, do you know where dad's working?" She asked.  
Grace nodded, "Yeah. He's Yoshio Ootori's business partner." She yawned, "Oh... It's twelve forty five. That's probably why I'm so..." She yawned again, "Tired."  
Darcy rubbed her eyes, "Mmyeah. Probably."  
They turned to me, "Aren't you tired Koby?" Grace asked.  
"No..." I stifled a yawn.  
"You so are." Darcy said, then gave me a hug. I sighed and snuggled into her embrace, "Fine... I am. Even after... Coffee..." My eyes drifted closed. After what seemed like five seconds, I was awake again.  
"Kobs, time to get off! Oof!" Grace winced as I punched her fairly lightly in the stomach.  
"Need sleep..."  
"No, need get off." She said as if she was speaking to a five year old.  
"Fine!" I snapped, sitting up, "What's the time?!"  
"One am."  
"Let's go!" I picked up my black and green backpack and pulled it on.  
Darcy picked up her white and purple one, then the both of us followed Grace, who was following Mum and Dad, out of the plane.  
The sky was a deep, dark blue, with stars dotting it.  
"Where are we staying the night?" Darcy asked.  
"The Ootori mansion. Just for tonight though." Dad said, hailing a cab.  
I furrowed my brow, "They have a mansion?!"  
Dad nodded, "They're rich, sweetie."  
"Ugh! Rich bitches! Nooooooo!" I cried over-dramatically.  
"Koby, language." Mum glared at me slightly.  
"Sorry Mother." I sighed.  
"What makes you think they'll be bad?"  
"Mihi! She was fu-"  
"Language."  
"Udging. Fudging rich. And she was a total bitch!"  
"Koby!" Mum snapped.  
I rolled my eyes and ducked into the car after Darcy.**

* * *

**"THIS ISN'T A MANSION! IT'S A FRICKIN' PALACE!" I yelled unnecessarily at the sight of the monstrous house.  
"Shush Koby!" Darcy said, slapping a hand across my mouth, "You're just tired. Stop yelling."  
"Thowwy." I mumbled through her hand.  
Once our family of five reached the enormous front doors, I was barely awake. Again. I really have sleeping issues.  
A dark-haired butler opened the door upon our arrival.  
"Mister Ashley?" He asked politely.  
Dad nodded, "That's me."  
"Please, come in." The butler stepped out of the way for us to shuffle into the front hall.  
I held my eyes open determinedly.  
"Mister Ootori has directed me to guide you to your rooms. Please follow me."  
We travelled around the huge house for about ten minutes before the butler spoke again, "This is the youngest Ashley's bedroom, and just next door is the elder."  
"Thanks." Darcy smiled pleasantly, then took my hand and dragged me into the room.  
"'Night Mum! Good night dad!"  
"Goodnight sweetie!" Dad called after us, before the door closed.  
I stumbled over to my bed, then collapsed.  
Darcy helped get me under the quilt, then lay down next to me.  
Within the next five minutes, both of us were asleep.**

* * *

**"Master and Mistress Ashley, it's time to wake up!" A voice said from the other side of the door.  
I sat up, groggily examining the room.  
The walls were painted pale blue and the carpet was black.  
Darcy was already up and currently trying to dig something out of her suitcase to wear.  
"Thank you." I called out to the voice.  
"Your parents are expecting you downstairs in ten minutes."  
"Yes, thanks." Darcy called back this time.  
We heard the footsteps fade away.  
"Here." Darcy chucked a pair of jeans, a grey tee, a green hoodie and a sports bra at me.  
I caught all four items easily, "Thank you Darc." Then quickly got changed.  
I still looked completely like a boy, especially the fact I had no chest whatsoever, unlike Darcy, again.  
"Let's go!" Darcy said, once she was in a pair of crisp white denim short-shorts and a dark grey tee.  
We strode out of the room together.  
"Right... Where do we go?" I asked, looking around.  
"Master, Mistress, I am here to help you to the dining room." The same butler from last night said, then started walking away, not waiting for our response.  
We followed him quickly.  
When I got down stairs with Darcy, I saw Grace eating some pancakes and Dad with Mum, talking.  
""Good~morning!"" Darcy and I chorused.  
Grace looked up, then smiled, "Morning you two!"  
We sat down on either side of her. I was in a particularly cheerful mood this morning. Well, that was until Yoshio Ootori decided to come in.  
He walked over and shook hands with my father, exchanging a few words, then turned to the three of us.  
"You must be Russell's children, I presume? I have asked my youngest son, Kyoya, to stay off school today to guide you around local Japan." Yoshio said.  
I leaned my elbow on the table and rested my head in my hand, pouting a bit.  
Darcy and Grace smiled dazzlingly, "Thank you!"  
Yoshio, my father and mother walked out of the room.  
A boy with black hair and glasses strode in, then looked at us all.  
There was a silence.  
"Welcome to Japan." The boy said, smiling, although it didn't reach his eyes, "My name is Kyoya Ootori. What are yours?"  
"Thank you Ootori-senpai. My name is Grace Ashley." Grace grinned.  
"Darcy Ashley." Darcy said, smiling. I stayed silent until Grace elbowed me in the ribs.  
"And I'm Koby." I mumbled.  
Kyoya eyed me for a second, then turned his attention back to my twin and older sister, "Wonderful. I hope you enjoy the comfort of our home. Misses and Mister."  
I snorted.  
Grace stepped harshly on my foot.  
I yelped and fell out of my chair backwards.  
Kyoya looked at me, surprised.  
"Don't worry about him." Grace said, "And you can just call me Grace."  
"And me Darcy. And him Koby." Darcy said, looking at me as I pulled myself up.  
"Of course, but please, just call me Kyoya." Kyoya said.  
"Whatever Kyoya-senpai." I hissed under my breath.  
"Koby!" Darcy groaned, "Don't be rude."  
"Mm..." I whined, arms crossed and scuffing at the ground with my bare feet.  
"It's perfectly alright," Kyoya said, smiling, although his eyes showed heated dislike.  
"No, it's not. Koby, apologise." Grace told me.  
"No!"  
Please, Koby... I heard Darcy's thoughts.  
I glared at the floor, No! I'm not apologising to some heartless jerk.  
He hasn't even done anything!  
But I can see it in his eyes!  
Darcy groaned, standing up out of her chair and walking over to me, "Please...?" She whispered, taking my hands.  
I squirmed uncomfortably, then sighed. I looked over at Kyoya.  
"Sorry..." I mumbled.  
"It's alright. Either way, do you three want to see around Japan?"  
"Yes please!" Grace said, smiling.**

* * *

**"And this is Ouran Academy, where you'll be going to school, I think." Kyoya said, gesturing to the huge pink school.  
I stared with huge eyes, Darcy right next to me with the same expression.  
Grace held her hands just under her chin, gaping slightly.  
Kyoya chuckled.  
I glared at him, "What is it?"  
He shook his head, "I just don't understand how a male and a female set of twins could look so alike."  
"Well we can. Get over it!" I snapped. Yes, so I was pretending to be a boy, but me and my sisters had decided it was the best option so that I didn't get teased about dressing like one.  
Kyoya looked at me with disdain, then turned back to Grace.  
"Hey Darcy," I grumbled, "Did you bring my iPod?"  
"Yeah. Here." Darcy pulled my black iPod touch from her bag, with my big green and black headphones, and passed them to me.  
I slid them on, then pressed play and started listening to more Bowling For Soup. The Bitch Song this time.  
Before I realised it, we were walking again, and I was unconsciously singing.  
"Baby you're a bitch! Hey hey, hey hey! You make me sick, but don't ever go away!" I sang, without realising three sets of eyes on me.  
Darcy poked me in the arm. I blinked, then paused the music and slid my headphones off, "What?"  
"What are you singing?" Grace asked.  
"The Bitch Song."  
There was an awkward pause, and I kept walking while Kyoya, Darcy and Grace stayed frozen on the footpath.  
"Is he always like that?" I heard Kyoya ask, just before I pressed play.**

* * *

**Darcy watched Koby as she walked away.  
"Is he always like that?" Kyoya asked.  
Darcy sighed, "Well, we're adopted into Grace's family, firstly."  
Kyoya nodded.  
"And... Well... He's always been teased for the way he dresses, and the way he used to act, so he became... I wouldn't say withdrawn... Maybe just withdrawing all feelings other than anger." Darcy said, wondering why she was explaining this to a boy she barely knew.  
Grace nodded in agreement, "Yeah. He's also really hot-headed and isn't too great when he's tired. He becomes even more snappish and loud."  
"I don't see anything wrong with the way he dresses..." Kyoya muttered.  
"Guys! Are we going or not!?" Koby yelled back to the other three.  
"Yeah! Sorry!" Darcy ran after her.  
"Which twin is older?" Kyoya asked Grace.  
"Darcy."  
"Ah."**

* * *

**I walked side-by-side with Darcy as we strode along the street, heading back to the mansion.  
I think it was about six o'clock.  
Kyoya walked in front of us, talking with Grace.  
My headphones hung around my neck, my iPod was off.  
Darcy kept glancing at me. Finally after what seemed like the four-hundredth time of getting on my nerves, I looked at here, "What?! Why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
"... I'm just worried about you."  
"Why?"  
"Because of your emotions."  
"UGH!" I stormed forward, pushing past Kyoya and Grace, and thumped into the mansion to find Dad.  
He was sitting in the dining room.  
"Dad, where are we staying tonight?" I growled.  
Dad looked up at me, "Oh, welcome back Koby. I discussed the matter with Mister Ootori, and he said we could live here, for a small price, in the rooms you had last night."  
"What?!" I exploded, "WE'RE STAYING HERE?!" My temper swept over me, and I went running out of the room, to where I thought our room was.**

* * *

**Darcy rushed in when she heard Koby's yelling.  
She saw her twin's retreating back, and ran after it.  
Kyoya looked after the two of them curiously.  
Grace facepalmed.**

* * *

**I scrambled up on top of the wardrobe in the room.  
When I'm upset, I like sitting in high places.  
I heard the door open, but ignored it completely, and hugged my legs, nose pressed into my knees.  
"Koby, please get down." Darcy called up to me.  
"No."  
"Why are you upset?"  
"Dad says we're living here. I don't want to. I just..."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know!" I cried, "I can't say, 'I want it back to how it used to be', because how it used to be was awful as well! Why... Why do I have to be a girl? I'd be so much easier if I was just a boy." My sentence quietened.  
"Oh Koby..." There was some scuffling, then Darcy was sitting down next to me.  
"It just means that you're a boy inside. We'll keep it a secret, if you want." She whispered, hugging me close, "But you know you can't just judge Kyoya-senpai for being rich, right?"  
"Okay. I'm really sorry Darcy. I didn't mean to be such an asshole."  
Darcy chuckled, "That's fine. You've just got a temper."  
"Yeah..."  
She tugged my black hood over my head.  
The door opened again and Kyoya was standing there.  
He looked around, trying to see where we were, until Darcy gave a little cough.  
"We're on top of the closet." She said.  
Kyoya looked up, "Oh. Well, dinner is ready, if you want to come down now."  
"We'll be right there." Darcy said.  
"Okay." He left, closing the door behind him.  
"Are you okay now?" Darcy mumbled.  
I nodded.  
I scooted forward, then fell off the wardrobe, landing on my feet.  
Darcy hung her legs over the edge and I helped her down.  
When we got downstairs, everyone, including the whole Ootori clan, sat there.  
I avoided eye contact and sat down next to Kyoya and Darcy.  
Some kind of fish was placed down in front of me, and I ate it without question.  
Dad looked up at Darcy and me, "As I was just saying to Grace, you two will be going to Ouran Academy. You're starting tomorrow."  
"Are we?" Darcy asked, "What class?"  
"You are in 1-A." Yoshio said, "I know the chairman rather well, and he agreed to place you in that class."  
"Right." I mumbled, chewing a piece of bread.  
Mum frowned at me, "Don't talk with your mouth full Koby."  
I swallowed, "Okay. Fine."  
Small talk made it's way around the table, me staying out of it completely, until dinner was finished.  
"Alright kids, time for bed." Dad told Grace, Darcy and I.  
"Goodnight dad." Grace smiled.  
"Night!" Darcy followed suit as Grace walked up the halls.  
I said nothing and just followed my older sister.  
Once we were in our room, I made my way over to the ensuite, picking up my pyjamas on the way.  
It was a shared ensuite between Grace and our room.  
I closed both doors, then started the shower and stood under it for a good ten minutes before Darcy decided to come in.  
Neither of us really cared that I was naked at the time.  
She walked over to the sink and started brushing her teeth.  
Hot water pelted my hair.  
Grace walked in from the other door.  
I pulled the shower screen shut.  
"Are you shy?" Grace asked tauntingly.  
My eye twitched.  
"Leave her alone Gracie." Darcy said.  
"Well I just think it's a bit-"  
"Get out! Both of you!" I jumped out of the shower, then shoved Grace out the door.  
"Wow, you really do have no chest."  
"Shut up and get out!" I snarled, slamming the door shut, then looked at Darcy, who was already going out the door.  
I closed that one too, then got back in the shower and turned the hot up.**

* * *

****There. Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, they'll be going to Ouran! Yay!

Please REVIEW~!


	3. Chapter 3: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Oh no! Please no!" Darcy cried dramatically at the sight of her uniform.  
The puffy yellow dress hung from a coat hanger in the closet, new and crisp.  
I smirked, "Am I glad they think I'm a dude." I was wearing the periwinkle blazer, black and purple tie, white undershirt, black dress pants and black loafers. I admit, it's not the best outfit, but it's much better then the school dress.  
"You're so lucky! This just isn't fair!" Darcy whined, clinging to my blazer sleeve.  
I rolled my eyes, "Come on. We have to leave in ten minutes."  
"Ugh..." Darcy took the dress off the hanger, then got undressed and pulled it on.  
"Can you zip me up?" She asked, pointing to the zipper on the back.  
"Sure." I tugged the zip up.  
Darcy coughed, "Good God the necks are tight!"  
"Hang on..." I quickly tied the ribbon at the front of the neck.  
"Are you two ready?" Grace asked, walking in.  
She frowned at the sight of my hair, and started combing her fingers through it.  
"Ah! Get off!" I snapped, swatting her hand away and shook my hair out back into it scruffy style.  
"Grace, Darcy, Koby, the car is leaving in two minutes." Kyoya said, standing the the doorway.  
"Thanks Kyoya-senpai." Darcy said, then took my hand and dragged me out of the room.

* * *

**"So... Here it is." I said, the three of us staring up at the door to class 1-A.  
I blinked slowly.  
"Well, that's what Kyoya said." Grace commented.  
"Yeah..." Darcy breathed.  
"Let's do this shit already." I snapped, shoving the door open.  
The teacher stopped talking and looked at us, as did every single person in the room.  
"We're the new kids." Darcy stated, standing next to me.  
"Oh, of course. Please stand at the front of the class and introduce yourselves, and tell us all something about yourselves."  
I gave a lazy salute, and followed Darcy up to the front.  
"Hi! My name is Darcy Ashley! I... Love Harry Potter and One Direction! And this is my younger twin brother." Darcy gestured to me.  
"Koby. I like Bowling For Soup and... I'll hurt you if you say anything about how I dress or my hair." I growled the last part, leaning on Darcy's shoulder.  
"And I am Grace Ashley! I love drawing and singing."  
""Are you triplets?"" Two ginger-haired twins asked.  
Grace shook her head, "Those two are adopted, although we are all roughly the same age. I'm two months older."  
"So yeah." I yawned, then looked at Darcy out of the corner of my eye.  
****_Are we done here?_****  
****_I think so._**** Darcy thought back, looking at the teacher.  
He nodded, "Please take the free seats."  
I followed Darcy to the two free seats near the twins we'd seen earlier.  
She shoved me into the seat closest.  
Grace sat down diagonally from me.  
The twins were sitting on either side of a rather feminine looking boy with brown hair.  
The teacher handed out a task, and left to get something.  
Students broke up into little groups to chat.  
Darcy dragged her desk slightly closer to mine.  
I leaned on my hand, then saw two sets of hands land on either side of my desk.  
""So, new boy. Where are you from?"" The twins looked down at me.  
"England."  
""Oh. Well, we're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!""  
"Darcy!" I whined.  
She walked up behind me and leaned on the back of the chair, "Are you two bothering my little brother?"  
""No!"" Hikaru and Kaoru cried indignantly.  
"You so are." The brown haired boy said.  
""Oh!"" The twins dragged him over, ""And this is Haruhi.""  
I sighed, "Why is a girl in the boy's uniform?"  
****_You can't talk._**** I heard Darcy think.  
Hikaru and Kaoru gasped, ""W-what are you talking about? Heh heh... No, he's just... Gay!""  
"I am not gay! Now get off me!" Haruhi yanked her arms out of the twins' grasp.  
"So... You are a girl?" I asked.  
Haruhi nodded, "Yeah."  
""You can't tell anyone!""  
"I really don't care." Haruhi shook her head, then looked back up at me and Darcy, "You can tell whoever you want."  
I grinned, "S'okay. I won't tell anyone."  
""We have to tell Kyoya!"" Kaoru grabbed my arms while Hikaru took Darcy's.  
"Hey! Where are we- AH!" I was suddenly yanked forward. I tore my arms out of Kaoru's grip.  
"Get off me." I hissed dangerously.  
Kaoru's eyes widened, "Uh, okay." He took a few steps back.  
"Ow! Watch how hard you're gonna injure me!" Darcy snapped at Hikaru.  
I dove at him, pinning him to the floor, "Don't hurt her."  
He lay underneath me.  
I glared down at him. I was straddling his stomach, his wrists pinned to the floor on either side of his head.  
Both Kaoru and Darcy were watching with huge eyes, like the rest of the class.  
I tightened my hold on his wrists.  
"We kinda... Knocked over a vase..." Hikaru mumbled.  
It was then I realised the little prickly pains in my legs.  
Pieces of china were strewn across the floor.  
"This is your fault!" I declared.  
"What is going on here?!" I heard the teacher's voice.  
My eyes widened and my head whipped around.  
I felt something trickle down my face and released Hikaru's wrists to see what it was.  
When I pulled my hand away, blood coated the tips of my fingers.  
"Koby!" Darcy yelped.  
I looked over at her.  
She rushed over to me and helped me off Hikaru, who was lying on the pieces of vase.  
He sat up, wincing as he did so.  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, helping his brother up.  
"What is going on here?" The teacher demanded.  
"He hurt Darcy." I said, glaring at the floor, blood from my cut running freely down my face and dripping off my chin.  
Darcy held my arm tightly.  
Hikaru had little cuts on his cheekbones, but nothing too bad. He was glaring at me.  
Kaoru looked between the two of us frantically.  
"To the chairman's office, both of you!"**

* * *

**I sat outside the chairman's office, Darcy fussing over the cut on my face. It was on the very top of my cheekbone, just under my left eye.  
Darcy was wiping the blood off my face at the current time with a wet cloth. She also had a plaster, Betadine and a tissue in her lap, waiting to heal my injury.  
Hikaru and Kaoru sat across the corridor from the both of us. Kaoru looked rather worried.  
I winced as the wet cloth pressed down on my cut.  
"I'm sorry." Darcy whispered.  
I grunted in response.  
The office door opened and we all looked up.  
A tall blonde boy with purple-blue eyes stood in the doorway.  
He caught sight of the twins, and sighed, "What did you do now?"  
""Nothing!"" They cried indignantly. Then Hikaru pointed across the corridor to me, "He started it."  
The boy looked at us, "Oh hey, aren't you two the new students? But where's your sister?"  
"Probably with Kyoya-senpai." I grumbled.  
"Why would sh-"  
"We live in the Ootori mansion. Grace and Kyoya are good friends."  
""You live ****_where_****?!"" Hikaru and Kaoru gasped.  
I glared, wincing when my face hurt, "We live with Kyoya-senpai. What. Is. Your. Point?!"  
Darcy put the plaster on my cut. I grimaced.  
"Sorry." She whispered.  
The blonde looked down at us, then smiled brightly, "Well, I'm the fabulous Tamaki Suoh! King of the Host Club! My father heard that he had to talk with you... So come on." He offered a hand, which Darcy took, smiling, "Thanks."  
I just stood up.  
He led us and the Hitachiins into a huge room.  
A desk rested at the far end, a brunette man sitting behind it.  
Tamaki went over and sat down on a couch in the corner.  
The man behind the desk, the Chairman, I think, beckoned us over.  
I flopped down in one of the chairs, slouching, with Darcy next to me.  
Hikaru and Kaoru sat in the other two chairs.  
"So... As the Hitachiins know, I am the Chairman of Ouran Academy. You two wouldn't know though, right?" He asked Darcy and I.  
I avoided eye contact and glared at my shoes.  
"Um... No, we didn't know."  
"Right. Well, what did you do to get you in trouble?"  
""They didn't do anything."" Me and Hikaru said at the same time, then glared at each other.  
""We did. Stop copying me! STOP IT!"" Both of us shot up, glaring at each other heatedly.  
Darcy and Kaoru started laughing, as did the chairman.  
I glared at Kaoru while Hikaru glared at Darcy.  
""What's so funny?!""  
Kaoru wiped away tears, "Nothing. It's just you two are so alike!"  
"Yeah!" Darcy giggled.  
""Why you..."" We both hissed again, earning more laughs.  
I felt Darcy's hand in mine and she pulled me back down to sitting, Kaoru doing the same for Hikaru.  
"So what did you do?" The chairman asked.  
"Hikaru hurt Darcy, so I jumped at him..." I mumbled.  
The chairman's gaze changed to Hikaru, "How did you hurt his sister?"  
"I didn't mean to... I was just..." Hikaru frowned, "Trying to lead her to Kyoya-senpai."  
I growled in the back of my throat.  
"I also heard you both broke a rather expensive vase in the process."  
I looked up, "Well... Yeah. But I don't have any money..."  
"He could work for the Host Club!" Tamaki suddenly suggested.  
I blinked, "Wait, what?"  
The chairman nodded in thought, "Hm... Yes, that is a good idea... For once."  
"B-but..." Tamaki trailed off, looking rather dejected.  
"What?! No! I'm not being a prostitute!" I yelled.  
Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing. I looked at them strangely, "What?"  
""We're not prostitutes! It's just a club thing we do after school!""  
"Huh?" I looked at Darcy, who shrugged.  
"What do you do then?"  
The twins looked at Tamaki. He smiled at this chance to impress people with his brilliance, "Well, the Ouran Host Club is a place where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. It's-"  
"No, I think I get it." I interrupted.  
"Oh." Tamaki got all depressed again.  
I rolled my eyes and sat down in my chair.  
Darcy took my hand. I leaned against her shoulder, "I'll join your stupid club, but only if my sister doesn't have to wear that... thing." I grimaced.  
Darcy nodded.  
"Hm..." The chairman thought for a second, "Alright. She can wear the blazer, undershirt and tie, but she has to wear a black skirt. Do we have a deal?"  
Darcy and I nodded.  
Hikaru froze, "So, wait. He's actually joining?!"  
"Yes." I grinned a cheshire cat grin, Darcy mirroring it exactly, focussed on the twins.**

* * *

**I looked at Kyoya in surprise, "What are ****_you_**** doing here?!"  
"I was about to ask you the same question."  
"Kyoya's in the club too!" Tamaki grinned.  
I smashed my head against the wall, "Stupid. Fucking. Karma!"  
Darcy put a hand between my head and the wall, and I ended up hitting my head against it.  
"Sorry!" I yelped.  
Darcy smiled, "I'm fine."  
"Koby! Darcy!" I could hear Grace's yells from outside.  
"I'll get her." Darcy said, "You do this club thing." She was already in her new uniform. She left the room quietly.  
I turned back around, glaring.  
So far, I'd met everyone except the little blonde kid and the tall scary one.  
Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "Well, I can see you've met the rest of us, except Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. These two."  
The blonde kid, Hunny, bounced over to me, "Hello Ko-Chan! Are you joining the host club?"  
"Yes."  
"This is Takashi, except everyone calls him Mori, so you can too!"  
"Sure... How old are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Eighteen!"  
"WHAT?!" I slid down the wall until I was sitting, "Woah. That's strange."  
Kaoru walked over to me and offered a hand, "You might not want to question much here."  
I looked at his hand cautiously before taking it and being helped to my feet. I was about half a head shorter than him.  
"Fine... Why are you helping me? I just beat up your brother about ten minutes ago." I looked at him sideways.  
Kaoru smiled, "I don't always hold a grudge against people that hurt him."  
"Right..."  
We stood in silence until Hikaru made a snarky remark, "He doesn't look like a host. He looks like he just woke up."  
"I told you not to insult my hair!" I growled, bowling him over, and tugging on his hair.  
"Ow! Leggo!" He thrashed around madly. The effort was futile though.  
Then I felt two strong arms encircle my waist and pull me away.  
I snarled, trying to reach for the messed up Hikaru, who was scooting away.  
Mori didn't let go, and instead just held me up until I stopped struggling, the put me down. I crossed my arms and glared at the floor.  
Tamaki nodded slightly, "We do need to improve his look..."  
I growled quietly in threat, then looked up, "Look, I really don't care if you do something to my hair, I just don't like people insulting it or telling me to do something with it!" I snapped.  
""Can we style then?"" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.  
I nodded slightly, "As long as you don't give me a mohawk or something like that."  
""Sure thing!"" I was pushed backwards into a chair. I heard scissors and felt someone running their hands through my hair, presumably with hair gel.  
Then a mirror was thrust into my hands.  
I looked down into it and gaped slightly. My pale brown hair was trimmed a bit shorter and mussed stylishly, with bangs falling down to almost cover my right eye and the part on the left. **(from 1st person)**  
The door swung open and Darcy walked in with Grace right behind her.  
I turned around to look at them and both girls gasped.  
"Oh Koby! You're so cute!" Darcy squealed.  
Grace grinned, "And handsome!"  
I smiled slightly, "Thanks..."  
"If we knew you could look this cute..." Hikaru started.  
"... We would've done this way earlier!" Kaoru finished.  
I frowned, "Right. Because I looked awful earlier."  
"No!" Tamaki suddenly enveloped me in a bear hug, "My dear son! Daddy will save you from the evil twins!"  
"Get off! And you're not my dad!"  
"MUMMY! Our son is being rebellious!" Tamaki screeched, clinging to me more tightly.  
"It's just a phase." Kyoya said bluntly.  
I kicked Tamaki off and crossed my arms, "Look, I dunno what you two are going on about, but can I just get on with this already?"  
Hunny skipped over to me, "We need a type for Ko-Chan, don't we?"  
"A type?!"  
Tamaki put a finger to his chin in thought, "Hm... How about... The Bad Boy Type!"  
"The what?!" I looked at him incredulously, "Are you serious?"  
""That's perfect for him!"" The twins agreed.  
"Yeah." It was the first word I'd heard Mori say, and jumped back involuntarily.  
""He can talk!"" Me and Darcy said at once.  
"Shut up you two." Grace said, bopping us both on the back of the head.  
Tamaki grinned, "Now! You need training, rookie!"  
"Oh no!" I groaned.**

* * *

There~! Who do you think Koby should be paired with, Hikaru or Kaoru? I can't decide... Opposites or very similar...

REVIEW~!


	4. Chapter 4: That's Not The Point!

Hello and welcome to chapter... is it four? Of Misunderstood! I must say, I wasn't expecting it to be so popular! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourites and followed~!

WARNING: I don't own Fruits Basket, Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift or Ouran!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I lay on my back, able to vaguely hear 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift from Grace's room. It was probably the one Taylor Swift song I didn't hate. Mostly because it was from The Hunger Games.  
The warm dark grey quilt was spread out under me.  
Darcy sat at her desk, doing a bit of homework.  
I'd do it later.  
I turned my head sideways to look at the clock. It read 11:03 PM.  
"Darc, it's late..."  
"I know. That's why I'm going to bed, and you should probably do your homework now." Darcy burrowed down under the quilt, shoving me out of the way.  
I grunted as I fell off the bed, then picked myself up, glaring at Darcy.  
She grinned mischievously at me, pulling the quilt around the back of her head.  
I rolled my eyes and sat down at the desk. Currently, I was in a light grey long-sleeve top and baggy dark grey pyjama pants.  
The computer hummed.  
I opened Pages and sat there for about twenty minutes, thinking about what to write. I turned around to ask Darcy, but she was fast asleep, hair falling over one of her eyes.  
I sighed and turned back to the computer, and started writing.

* * *

**I checked the clock again.  
2:42 AM.  
"Ugh..." I mumbled, clicking save.  
****_I'll go downstairs for something to eat, then sleep._****  
When I reached the kitchen, it was pitch black. I flicked the light switch, lighting up the whole room.  
I made my way over to the fridge and pulled out a block of chocolate, which I opened and ate shortly after.  
I heard footsteps, then looked at the door to find Kyoya standing there in dark blue men's pyjamas.  
He yawned, "What are you doing down here?"  
"Eating. What are you doing down here?"  
"Coming to get something to eat."  
There was a pause before I broke it.  
"Do you like chocolate?"  
"I don't care for sweets. Why are you being so friendly?"  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm tired." I answered bluntly and gulped down a glass of milk.  
"'Night." I said before walking past him.  
As I made my way to the stairs, my foot caught on the edge of the rug.  
Time slowed down as I fell.  
I felt the tearing pain in my ankle and then the pain as my elbows hit the wood.  
"FUCK!" I yelled, just about ready to cry from the pain in my foot.  
I rolled over when Kyoya looked out of the kitchen, a startled expression on his face.  
"What happened?"  
I pointed ankle-wards.  
Kyoya walked over, crouching down next to me to look at my ankle.  
"Does this hurt?" He put a small amount of pressure on it.  
I screeched, "YES IT FUCKING HURTS!"  
He covered my mouth with one hand, "Shush or you'll wake up everyone in the house!"  
I looked up at him. When he removed his hand from my mouth, I sighed, "Sorry."  
"It's fine. Does this hurt?" He moved my foot to the left.  
I grimaced but held back another yell.  
"I think it's just sprained..."  
"Do you have any idea how many people die a year from a sprained ankle?!" I hissed.  
Kyoya looked at me sideways, "Um... None?"  
"That's not the point!"  
Kyoya sighed, then picked me up.  
"W-what are you doing?!" I asked.  
"Getting you back to your room. You're a girl, aren't you Koby?" He asked, looking down at me through his glasses.  
I shifted my eyes away, "What makes you think that?"  
"Well," He talked as he carried me upstairs, "I was thinking a lot about what your sisters had been saying. Made fun of the way you dressed, and acted and your hair. I pieced it together."  
"They told you that?" I whispered.  
Kyoya nodded, "I won't tell anyone else, but that's how I worked it out."  
"Okay..." I sighed, snuggling down into his chest.  
I felt him tense up.  
"Shut up and keep walking. I'm tired." I mumbled.  
I felt a sigh, then the movement of Kyoya walking.  
The swaying and silence ended up lulling me to sleep.**

* * *

**"-by! Koby! Wake up!" I felt a hand fiercely shaking my shoulder.  
I used my foot to kick them away, ignoring the horrid pain in my ankle.  
"Ow! Koby!" I heard Darcy yelp.  
I rolled over so I faced her, "What?" I hissed.  
"What happened to your foot?!"  
I tore the quilt away and looked at my foot. A bandage was wrapped tightly around my ankle, fastened with medical tape.  
I sat up and poked it experimentally, then winced.  
"I sprained it last night." I answered Darcy's question.  
"How did you do that?"  
"I tripped over the loungeroom rug."  
"How did you get back up here?"  
"Um..." I frowned, "I think Kyoya carried me up..." Then the memory flooded my mind, "Shit! He knows I'm a girl!"  
"What?! How?!" Darcy yelled, standing up.  
"From what you and Gracie said." I frowned, "Why did you tell him?"  
Darcy shifted uncomfortably, "I... I actually don't really know..." She checked the clock, "We should get ready for school."  
I shuffled over to the edge of the bed, then put both feet down, and stood up, falling back down about half a second later.  
"OW! FUCK!" I howled.  
"Koby!" Darcy shrieked and helped me up, supporting me to the closet.  
I reached in and tugged out my uniform, then Darcy helped me back to the bed to sit down.  
I awkwardly changed my pants, then moved onto the easier task of shirt-changing.  
"Zip." Darcy said, back facing me. I zipped up her dress, then helped her tie the ribbon.  
I then took a deep breath.  
****_I will do this._**** And stood up, putting weight on my injured foot.  
Holding back screams, I limped over to the door, changed my mind and decided to go to the bathroom for pain killers.  
I rummaged through the cabinet, then found a box and swallowed two tablets quickly.  
I tested my foot again. It still hurt like hell, but I would walk.  
Darcy poked her head in the room, "You okay Kobs?"  
"Yes." I bravely walked to the door, ignoring the pain.  
After making my way with Darcy down to the kitchen, I was actually feeling rather ill.  
At the first chance I got, I sat down.  
Kyoya sat down across the table from me, and frowned.  
"What?" I groaned, still feeling sick.  
"You look pale."  
"I feel sick."  
"Have you been walking on that foot?"  
"What foot?" Grace asked, skipping into the room.  
I glared at the table, "Nothing."  
"She sprained her ankle last night."  
Grace's eyes widened, "You said she..."  
I sighed, "Yeah. He found out."  
"Oh. Is your ankle okay?"  
"Funny that's the second thing you ask." I mumbled, burying my face in my arms and groaning as my stomach did a backflip.  
"Have something to eat. It'll make you feel better." Darcy said, putting down a plate with a few pancakes on it. I lifted my head up and stuffed a pancake in my mouth, chewing slightly.  
"Mm! It actually does!" I sat up properly and started quickly eating the rest of the pancakes.  
Darcy smiled, "Great!"  
Without realising it, distracted with my pancakes, Kyoya had turned my chair, and was taking my shoe off.  
Then I felt the tearing pain again.  
"OW! What the hell?!" My eyes snapped to see Kyoya checking my ankle.  
"Get off!" I growled, pulling my foot away.  
He sighed, "You need crutches, Koby."  
"No I don't. I'm fine."  
Kyoya glared at me, "Listen, unless you want a broken ankle."  
I crossed my arms, "I'm not using crutches!"  
"Use a wheelchair then."  
"No!"  
I felt Darcy wrap her arms around my neck, "Come on Koby. Just use the crutches."  
I frowned, but sighed, "Fine. Gimme them already."  
A maid came in and passed me a pair of wooden crutches. I hopped to my feet and put the crutches under my arms, then walked around the room, testing.  
"What happened to you?" Dad asked, walking in.  
"Sprained ankle." I muttered, then hooked my bag onto a little screw poking out of the side of the crutch.  
"Can we go now?" I snapped, looking over my shoulder.**

* * *

**As I limped along, crutches tapping on the ground, people kept looking at me. There was a little scar under my eye from Hikaru and my scuffle yesterday.  
"Hey." Haruhi walked up next to me.  
"Oh, morning Haruhi." I mumbled.  
"What happened to your foot?"  
"I sprained my ankle last night."  
"Oh."  
We walked together in silence. Haruhi broke it, "Are you coming to club after school?"  
I nodded, "Yeah. Plus, I'm still really confused about the whole thing."  
Haruhi smiled, "Yeah, would be. Took me awhile to get used to all the weirdos around."  
"Heh." I looked ahead, feeling content. Until Hikaru decided to come along.  
"Hello you two." He spotted my crutches, "What happened to you?"  
I facepalmed, "IS IT REALLY NECESSARY FOR ****_EVERYONE_**** TO ASK THAT?!"  
"It's fine." Kaoru said, patting my head, "Come on Edge, we're going to class."  
"Edge? Why're you calling me that?"  
Kaoru shrugged, "You're always on edge, it also sounds pretty cool for a nickname."  
I smiled, "Yeah. I guess it does."  
"What's got you smiling?" Grace asked, popping up next to me with Darcy next to her.  
"Hm?" I looked over to her, "Oh, nothing." And sped up with my limp-walking.**

* * *

**I sat on one of the couches in Music Room 3, leaning on my hand.  
"Koby! You need to go and get into cosplay!" Tamaki cried, picking me up and carrying me to the changeroom.  
"Hey! Don't touch me!" He dropped me, making me land on my ankle and yelp.  
Kaoru ran over, "Edge, are you okay?"  
Tamaki gave him a look, "Edge?"  
"Shut up and go... Bug Kyoya." I shoved him in the direction of his best friend.  
Kaoru supported me into the room, then left.  
I looked at the cosplay. It was an anime cosplay.  
I think it might have been Fruits Basket?  
I quickly got changed into a pair of black shorts and a dark gray button-down top with pockets and a tighter waist, as well as a blue sweat band around one wrist.  
I limped out of the room.  
"Am I Hiro Sohma?" I asked the room.  
Tamaki nodded. He was in a long silver wig. I figured he was Ayame. Perfect personality for him.  
**(a/n Koby and Darcy have the same hair colour as Hiro.)**  
""We just need to get your hair right!"" Hikaru and Kaoru slid over to either side of me, wearing black t-shirts and baggy camo-green pants, little orange cat ears on their heads.  
"Are you two Kyo clones?"  
""Yep!"" And they started combing and putting gel in my hair.  
Haruhi was in a short silver wig, traditional Japanese style clothes and two little mouse ears.  
Yuki.  
Kyoya wore a white lab coat and had a fringe covering one of his eyes.  
Hatori.  
Hunny ran over to me, "Ko-Chan! Look! I'm a bunny!"  
He was wearing feminine clothes, and two goldish rabbit ears arched from his hair.  
Momiji.  
Mori came up behind him and picked him up. He was wearing a white leather coat and had white roots in his hair, with two little cow's ears.  
Hatsuharu.  
"I love Fruits Basket!" I said happily.  
Kaoru passed me a mirror so I could look down at myself.  
My hair had been styled just like Hiro's and I had little sheep ears in my hair.  
"Oh, hang on." Hikaru tilted my head up and put a contact in each eye.  
I blinked rapidly, and looked back into the mirror. My eyes were a deep hazel now.  
I smiled, "Hey, I look just like him."  
I looked up and saw the twins had contacts in too. Dark red ones.  
Tamaki had silver, Haruhi had dark purple, Mori had dark green, Hunny didn't need any, and Kyoya had dark brown.  
We all really resembled the characters we were trying to portray.  
I limped over to the middle of the room, where everyone else was gathering.  
The doors swung open and girls flooded in.  
"Welcome!"  
Tamaki stood up, attracting the attention of everyone, "Hello ladies! Today, we have a new host with us." He slid sideways to reveal me. I had my arms crossed and looked sideways.  
"This is Koby! The Bad Boy Type! If any of you want to request him, go ahead."**

* * *

**"So Koby, why did you join the host club?" A blonde girl asked me.  
I leaned on the table, "Debt."  
"Like Haruhi?"  
"Yes."  
"Koby!" Hikaru called.  
Then the familiar voice of Kaoru called, "Edge!"  
"Excuse me." I said, standing up and hobbling over to the twins, "What?!" I snapped.  
""Sit down with us!"" I was pushed backwards to sit between the twins.  
"What are you... Ah!" Kaoru's face was suddenly very close to mine.  
I forced down a blush.  
"What. Are. You. Doing?!" I choked out, then felt arms around my waist.  
I looked over my shoulder and saw Hikaru.  
"Ah!" I struggled around, trying to get out of his grip.  
"Lemme go!"  
Kaoru laughed, "Okay Hikaru. Let him go."  
Hikaru sighed, removing his arms.  
I got up as quickly as possible and hopped away, back to my table.  
****_Why the hell did they do that?!_****  
I shuddered internally, then sat back down with my guests.  
Darcy was there.  
"Oh, hey Darc!"**

* * *

**The guests filed out of the room, including Darcy.  
I stiffly made my way over to the changeroom, where my uniform was.  
It was hanging over in the corner.  
I changed my pants, then pulled my shirt over my shoulders, then heard the curtain open.  
My eyes widened and snapped over, where I saw Kaoru standing there, staring with his mouth hanging open. Luckily I was wearing a bra today.  
"SONOFABITCH!" I screeched.  
He went bright red, "S-sorry..."  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE!?" I threw my shoe at him, whacking him in the face.  
He jumped backwards, curtain sliding shut.**

* * *

Oh dear. Poor Koby, getting walked in on XD

Hope you liked this chapter, bros.

Bye! And please...

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: DayZ

Hello!  
Welcome to the net chapter of Misunderstood! Thanks to all who reviewed/favourited/followed, it means a whole lot to me ;)  
Anyway, enjoy!

WARNING: Swearing. I don't own Ouran, or DayZ.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

*Kaoru's POV*

I slid back over to the couch in the Music Room, eyes wide.  
"Kao? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.  
I ignored him and sat down on the couch.  
"What is it?" He sat down next to me.  
I shook my head, "Nevermind..."

*Koby's POV*

I stepped out of the changeroom, fully clothed this time, and with my crutches under my arms.  
I saw the twins on the couch.  
Kaoru had his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands, bright red.  
I limped over with purpose.  
He looked up and our eyes met, sending him into what seemed like a heart attack. Paling a lot, twitching slightly.  
Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's shoulders, "What's wrong Kaoru?!"  
"N-nothing..."  
"Tell me the truth!"  
I shook my head frantically to him over Hikaru's shoulder.  
Kaoru took a breath, "I'm just stressed. I'm fine, promise. Edge, can I talk to you?" He stood up.  
I nodded, and both of us walked away from the very confused Hikaru.  
Kyoya was looking at us curiously from the corner of the room.  
Tamaki was trying to run over, but Haruhi was helping Mori hold him back.  
"So why didn't you say?" Kaoru whispered.  
I glared at the floor, "I've always been teased about the way I dress and my hair. I just didn't want it to happen again..." My voice trailed off.  
I felt a hand on my head and looked up.  
Kaoru's hand was somewhat laced into my hair, and he smiled at me, "S'okay. I won't tell anyone, not even Hikaru, if you don't want me to."  
I smiled graciously at him, "Thank you Kaoru."  
"Anytime, Edge."  
I felt my heart thump uncomfortably. What was this strange feeling?  
The door opened, and I looked over to see Darcy, Grace right behind her.  
"Kobs, it's time to go home, right Kyoya?" Darcy shifted her gaze from me and Kaoru over to Kyoya.  
He nodded, "I guess it is. Come on, girls. And Koby."  
Before I left, Kaoru pulled my phone out of my bag.  
"Hey!" I whined, feebly attempting to grab it back, also trying to keep my crutches upright.  
"Calm down. I'm not doing anything creepy." Kaoru clicked a final button, then passed it back to me.  
I flipped it open and looked at the screen, it was on the contacts list. I had a new addition. Kaoru.  
I smiled at him slightly, "Thanks."  
"Sure." Kaoru grinned.  
Darcy practically dragged me out of the room.

* * *

***No-one's POV***

Darcy pulled Grace away from Koby and Kyoya as soon as they got out of the car.  
"You can't say anything about her crush on Kaoru!" Darcy hissed to her sister.  
"Why not?"  
"Because it might ruin their chances! We have to let her figure it out herself."

* * *

***Koby's POV***

I awkwardly made my way up the stairs and to my and Darcy's room.  
After looking through my wardrobe, I settled on changing into my bright green tee, dark blue baggy jeans, and my favourite dark black hoodie with bright green drawstrings, as well as my black skater shoes with green accents, although I could only wear one because of my ankle.  
Maybe I'll go into the backyard... I got back down the stairs and walked into the massive yard.  
There was a definite gravel path weaving through the mass of trees and bushes covered in flowers.  
It was kinda difficult to use crutches on gravel, but I managed.  
After about half an hour, I found myself next to a beautiful grey stone bench. I sat down, tucking my good foot under my other thigh.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out.

Hey Edge. What's up?  
Kaoru****

I smiled a bit, then texted back.

Nothing. Really. Darc and Gracie are acting strange though...  
Koby****

I only waited about six seconds until I got a reply.

Oh... I'll call you, it'll be easier!  
Kaoru****

My ringtone went off. I pressed accept and held it to my ear, "Hi Kaoru. I didn't know you were going to call." I said sarcastically.  
I heard a snicker, "**_Course not_****."  
"So..." I started, "Why'd you call?"  
There was a pause, "****_I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime... If you want..._****"  
I smiled, "Sure. Name the time and place!"  
"****_Tonight? At my house, if you want._****"  
"Awesome. I'll be there. What time?"  
"****_Six, six-thirty?_****"  
"'Kay." I checked my watch, "See you in half an hour!"  
"****_Bye!_****"  
****_Click...!_****  
I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.  
"Well, I'd better find my way back to the house..." I said aloud.  
"I'm sure I can help with that." A familiar voice said, I turned my head and saw Kyoya, then fell off the bench.  
"How long have you been there?!" I screeched.  
"Long enough. So, Kaoru knows that you're a girl, I see."  
"That's none of you business!"  
"It is now."  
"Ugh! Fuck off!" I clambered up, using the crutches for support, then started following the path again.  
Gravel crackled as Kyoya matched my pace.  
I tried to speed up, but just ending up almost falling flat on my face, if Kyoya hadn't grabbed my hood.  
"Watch it." He said. I glared, then kept limping along.  
When I finally reached the back door, I only had eight minutes to get to the Hitachiin mansion. That's what I assumed it was, anyway.  
I hurried through the house, then jumped into the closest limo, shouting back to Kyoya, "Tell Darcy I'm with Kaoru!" Then turned to the driver, "Hitachiin mansion, please." And I was off.**

* * *

**"Sorry..." Huff, "I'm..." Huff, "Late...!" I leaned against the doorframe.  
Kaoru looked at me, concerned, "You didn't have to run. Especially with that foot."  
I rubbed my left eye, "Yeah..."  
Kaoru helped me limp into his house, a butler closing the door after us.  
Suddenly Hikaru poked his head around the doorframe, "Oh, it's you."  
"And you." I said a bit sourly.  
Kaoru silenced Hikaru from saying anything with a look.  
He rolled his eyes and went back around the corner.  
"So... What do you want to do?" Kaoru asked me.  
"Do you like gaming?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Do you have an XBox?"  
"Yes..."  
"DayZ?"  
Kaoru nodded.  
"Can we play?" I asked.  
He smiled, "Sure. Let's go to the loungeroom, there's a bigger TV."**

* * *

**I sat in a lake of cushions on the floor, feet out in front of me.  
"Kaoru! I found you!" I cried in happiness.  
"Yes!" Kaoru's little character came running at mine.  
He laughed, "Jeez, it takes forever with this game!"  
"GAH! Zombies! Run! Kaoru! Run!" I yelled, sprinting away from the horde of approaching zombies.  
Kaoru span around, then started running backwards.  
"Stop showing off and run!"  
"Sorry." He grinned, then turned the right way and ran after me.  
"MORE ZOMBIES!" I yelled, darting sideways and running for a building.  
"You know there'll be more in there, right?"  
"I don't care!"  
"COULD YOU ****_PLEASE_**** BE MORE QUIET?!" Hikaru yelled, poking his head into the room.  
"Mother of God!" I screamed, shooting madly, then felt something hit my head.  
"Ow!" I paused the game and glared over my shoulder at Hikaru, who was holding another remote that he was about to throw.  
"Man hore." I snapped.  
"Hey!" Hikaru growled.  
Kaoru put his controller to the side, then got to his feet, "Alright, to avoid a homicide..." He pushed Hikaru out of the room.  
I looked after them curiously and a bit angrily.**

* * *

**"Favourite colour?"  
"Green and black."  
"Black doesn't count. It's a shade."  
"No it's not!"  
Kaoru sighed, "Fine."  
"What's yours?" I turned my head. We were both lying down on the pile of cushions and talking.  
"... Blue."  
"I thought it was orange."  
"No, that's just what everyone thinks. I like blue."  
"Oh," I looked back up at the ceiling, "Favourite animal?"  
"Probably a fox."  
"Why a fox?"  
"I dunno. They're like dogs but not... and they're super-sneaky, too." Kaoru explained.  
I laughed, "Okay. Mine's wolf."  
Kaoru looked at me, "Why a wolf?"  
"Everyone thinks that they're the big bad-guy, when they're actually loyal, caring and bold animals that will do anything for their pack and pups." I said, thinking of a dark grey wolf.  
I heard Kaoru chuckle, "Well, that was deep, huh. What about favourite bands?"  
"Bowling For Soup." I said almost instantly.  
"Oh yeah. I've heard of them. I like Owl City." Kaoru sat up. His hair was messed up a bit.  
I snickered.  
"What?"  
"Your hair. I thought you guys cared about it so much, but right now it's really messed up."  
There was a pause.  
I checked my watch. It read 9:07 PM.  
PM.  
"Oh shit!" I sat up quickly, "Dad is gonna go ballistic!"  
Kaoru looked at the clock, "Man, it is late. I'll take you home if you want."  
"Thanks!" He helped me up onto my crutches and to the limousine outside.**

* * *

**"I'm sorry, okay?" I looked at Dad, hair falling in front of my eyes.  
Dad frowned, "That doesn't cover it! I almost had the police force looking for you!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Jeez, y'didn't have to go that far..."  
"We were worried about you!"  
"Don't talk to me like that!" I screamed suddenly.  
Dad looked at me, surprised, "W-what?"  
"Pretending! I know you are! I can see it in your eyes! You just care for Darcy and Grace because they act the way they're suppose to! Like girls and all that shit!" I glared.  
"Well you should be more like one!" He shot back.  
"Why?!"  
"Because that's what you're suppose to do!"  
"I'm not listening to you!" My crutches fell to my sides and I put my foot down, barely feeling the pain, then stormed out of the room and up the stairs.  
I didn't head to my bedroom. Instead I made a beeline for the highest balcony. I knew it was private and not many people knew where it was, let alone my 'father'.  
The cold concrete welcomed me and I sat down in the corner of the darkened balcony.  
The sky was dark blue. The air was freezing.  
I pulled my hood over my head and leaned further back into the corner.  
Checking my watch one more time, I saw that it was 10:40. Dad had been talking to me for about an hour. Ugh.  
As I drifted out of consciousness, I heard footsteps out on the balcony.**

* * *

There. Sorry it's a bit short, I wanted it to end there.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Times Two

Hey people who bother to read this!  
How are you guys?  
Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner, I had to re-write this coz I thought it sucked XP  
Today, I discovered that Grace is basically my friend Haruhi, and Koby is me, but exaggerated, and Darcy is loosely based on my friend Hikaru! How awesome is that?!  
Enjoy~

WARNING: Swearing and... Dirty jokes. I don't own Ouran or Twilight or Nurofen.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I woke up soaking wet.  
When I opened my eyes, I saw why.  
Rain was pelting down. The sky was blanketed with dark gray clouds.  
I couldn't tell what time it was; whether it was morning or not, but I did know I was freezing and achy from my night on the balcony.  
I realised I had a brace on my ankle. One that allowed me to move it without hurting.  
I crawled to the door and pushed it open, falling inside onto the plush white carpet and leaving darker wet spots.  
Shivering, I pulled myself to my feet and staggered down the hall and stairs to my bedroom, and checked the clock on the wall. It was six am.  
Darcy was fast asleep still. At least it was a Saturday.  
I found my closest pair of pyjamas and walked, wobbling, over to the bathroom.  
I stood under the hot water for half an hour, eyes closed and just listening.  
The brace on my ankle had to be taken off. It couldn't get wet.  
I hopped out of the shower and got dressed, replacing the ankle brace.  
I was wearing the same pyjamas I had the other night. Light grey long-sleeve top and dark grey pyjama pants.  
Even though it was really warm and cozy in my room, I was still shivering. I felt cold and hot at the same time.  
I was exhausted and freezing cold, and crawled under the quilt.  
Darcy stirred next to me, but I ignored her and curled up.  
I was honestly too tired to really think about who had put the brace on my ankle.  
A small coughing fit wracked my body, and I curled up tighter, shivering.  
**_Why am I so cold?_****  
I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep, which I succeeded in.**

* * *

**I woke up from more coughing. It tore through my lungs.  
"Koby!" Darcy yelped from across the room.  
I shuffled into sitting and drew the quilt around my shoulders.  
"Are you okay? You look sick..."  
"I feel awful." I mumble, wincing when my throat hurt.  
She got up and walked over, then put a hand to my forehead and withdrew it quickly, "You're burning up!"  
I groaned and pulled the quilt over the top of my head like a hood.  
"How did you get sick?" Darcy asked, sitting down next to me on the bed.  
I snuffled, "I slept on the balcony last night."  
"What!? Why?!"  
"I, uh, don't really know..."  
Darcy made a disapproving noise.  
She stood up and went to the door, "I'll be back in a second. I'll ask Kyoya-senpai about getting you checked out."  
"I don't need to!" I whined.  
"Yes you do. Now stay quiet and stay here."  
"Mmph..."  
Not more then five minutes later, Darcy came back with Kyoya behind her.  
"What's the problem?" He asked blankly.  
"She's got a cold or the flu or something." Darcy answered for me.  
I grunted.  
"Hm..." Kyoya walked over to me, "Say 'ah'."  
I glared at him, but opened my mouth anyway.  
"Okay..." He adjusted his glasses, "Red throat, nasty cough," He felt my forehead, "And a temperature. Do you feel sick?"  
"Duh." I mumbled.  
"I mean in the stomach."  
I focussed for a minute, "Not really."  
"I think you've got a pretty bad cold, is all."  
I huffed and snuggled deeper into the quilt.  
"Do you want to go and crash in one of the lounge rooms?" Darcy asked.  
"Yeah, sure..." I muttered, then slid off the bed and shuffled after Darcy. She watched me carefully as I made my way down the stairs and into the lounge.  
The big couch looked particularly comfortable right now.  
I curled up on it and pulled the quilt over my head, then sneezed.  
"Here." Darcy put a box of tissues down next to me.  
"Thanks." I mumbled.  
"And take these." Kyoya put a little jar of tablets down on the coffee table as well as a glass of water.  
A butler came in with a pillow.  
I lifted myself up briefly so he could put it down under my head, then flopped back down.  
"What's the time?" I asked with my eyes closed.  
"Ten oh three." Darcy answered.  
"'Kay..." I heard Kyoya and the butler walk away, and Darcy sitting down at my feet.  
"Before you go to sleep you should take the meds."  
"Fine." I sat up, sinuses aching.  
Darcy put two tablets in her hand and picked up the glass. I let her put them in my mouth and give me the water.  
"I'mma go to sleep now..." I snuffled, then lay back down.  
I felt a damp cloth being draped across my forehead, and sighed.  
"It helps with fevers." Darcy said.  
"Mm..." I curled up tighter, muscles tensing, but found no sleepiness sweep over me. In fact, I felt rather restless.  
I rolled over onto my back and put my hands on the edge of the quilt.  
My throat stung.  
Suddenly my stomach growled, "Darc..." I mumbled, "Can I have something to eat?"  
"Do you want soup?"  
"What kind?"  
"Chicken?"  
I shook my head.  
"Pumpkin?"  
I nodded.  
"Okay, I'll be right back." She ruffled my hair, earning a tired glare.  
Darcy laughed and walked out of the room.  
I stared up at the ceiling. Birds twitted outside.  
I just listened to it until Darcy came back, holding a white china bowl on a blue tray. I sat up and she put the tray in my lap.  
As I quietly ate my soup, we both watched the TV.  
There was some movie about sparkly vampires. Twilight, I think. I never really watched that stuff.  
I finished off the soup, and a maid came and picked up the tray and glided off.  
I leaned back on my pillow before my phone's shrill ringtone broke the relative silence.  
I reached for it but was stopped my Darcy's hand. She picked it up and flipped it open, "This is Koby's phone."  
"****_Darcy?_****" I could hear from where I was.  
"Yeah. Hi Kaoru."  
"****_Why didn't Edge answer?_****"  
"She's sick."  
"****_Oh God! Is she okay?!_****" Kaoru yelped, panicked.  
I leaned forward towards my phone, "I'm fine." I croaked.  
"****_You don't sound fine..._****"  
I made an annoyed noise and leaned back.  
Darcy sighed, "She's got a horrible cold, and she'll be fine."  
""****_SHE?!_****"" Hikaru and Tamaki could be heard yelling in the background.  
"****_We mean he!_****" Kaoru quickly replied.  
""****_Oh._****""  
"Anyway, guys, why did you call?" Darcy interrupted.  
"****_I don't remember..._****" Kaoru mumbled.  
"****_We're coming over to cheer Koby up!_****" Tamaki declared.  
""N****_o_****o****_o_****o****_o_****o****_!_****"" Hikaru and I groaned at the same time.  
"Shouldn't you ask Kyoya...?" Darcy asked.  
"****_He'll be fine with it!_****" Tamaki cried into the phone, "****_See you four in ten minutes!_****"  
****_Beep._****  
"Well, fuck." I mumbled, then looked up, "Where's Gracie?"  
"She went out shopping with Mum this morning."  
"Oh."**

* * *

**"What are you doing here." I heard Kyoya ask from the front door, although it sounded more like a statement.  
"We came to make Koby feel better!" Tamaki said excitedly.  
"Yeah! Ko-Chan needs cheering up!" Hunny chipped in.  
Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temples before stepping to the side to let the host club through. Hikaru reluctantly followed his twin, "Do we have to?" He whined.  
As soon as he entered the room, I threw a used tissue at him.  
Hikaru leapt sideways, "INFECTED!"  
Kaoru chuckled.  
I rolled my eyes and leaned back.  
"How are you, Edge?" Kaoru asked, walking over.  
"Sore throat." I mumbled.  
"Betcha knees are too." Hikaru snickered. **(a/n sorry if you don't get that...)**  
I glared at threw the remote at him, whacking square in the nose.  
"Motherfucker!" He held his nose tightly, shooting daggers at me.  
"I'm not gay, asshole."  
Hikaru still thought I was a boy. That joke doesn't work.  
Kaoru looked between the two of us, not knowing who to help or talk to. Finally he turned to me, "How are you feeling?"  
"Throat, head, nose, lungs, all hurting." I said, still glaring at the older twin.  
"Have you tried lemon?" Haruhi asked.  
"Eh?"  
"Sometimes lemon-related foods or drinks help. I can make you one." She offered.  
"Okay, thanks." I smiled.  
""""We'll help!"""" Darcy, Hikaru, Tamaki and Hunny cried, then followed Haruhi to the kitchen, Kyoya and Mori after them, leaving Kaoru and me alone in the loungeroom.  
He took Darcy's place at my feet.  
I snuggled down under the quilt, forcing my heart to beat normally.  
"Edge, you alright? You've gone kinda red..." Kaoru trailed off.  
I blushed deeper for blushing, then even more in anger, "I'm. Fine." I said through clenched teeth.  
"No you're not." Kaoru leaned over me. I went even redder, if that's possible.  
I pulled the quilt over my nose and mouth so only my eyes showed, "I am."  
Kaoru frowned, leaning closer, "Why are you lying?"  
"I'm not!" I snapped.  
"Hm..." He pulled the quilt away from my face.  
I avoided eye contact and looked to the side.  
Kaoru grinned, "You aren't falling for me are you?"  
I huffed, "No!"  
"You sure?"  
"Ye-" I got cut off by a pair of lips on my own.  
My eyes widened and my breathing quickened.  
When he pulled away, I coughed, frowning, "I'm sick! Why'd you do that? Now you're gonna get sick..." I trailed off at seeing his face, it was a grin.  
"So you wouldn't mind it if I had kissed you when you're healthy?"  
"Uh... Um..." I couldn't answer. My voice wouldn't work anymore.  
Kaoru smiled, "It's fine, 'kay? Try and rest, Edge." He got up and ruffled his hair on the way out of the room.  
I sank into the couch, just staring up at the ceiling for another ten minutes. Then everyone came back.  
Haruhi passed me a steaming mug.  
"What is it?" I asked quietly.  
"Lemon tea."  
"Okay." I took a sip, and smiled a bit, "It's nice. Thanks."  
She smiled at me, "Sure."  
While I drank my tea, still under my quilt, everyone sat down somewhere around the room.  
Darcy sat down next to me, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the two-seater couch, Kyoya sat next to Darcy, Tamaki was perched on the arm of the couch Mori and Hunny were sitting on, and Haruhi sat down in the armchair.  
I sneezed suddenly and violently, hurting my head and sinuses.  
"Ow..." I groaned.  
Darcy patted my back and kissed my cheek.  
I smiled a bit at her.  
"Do you want some more Nurofen?" She asked.  
I shook my head, but winced, then nodded a bit.  
"Back in a sec." And Darcy left the room.  
The silence in the room was broken by Kaoru sneezing.  
He looked up at me and I gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look.  
"Kaoru, are you okay?" Hikaru asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fi-A****_CHOO_****!" He sneezed again, then winced in pain.  
"Oh no! You've got Koby's cold!" Tamaki yelped.  
"How?" Mori asked.  
"No-one else has." Hunny added.  
Kaoru and I shrugged.  
He coughed, paling.  
Kyoya sighed and walked over, then felt his forehead, "Yes. He has a temperature too."  
"This is your fault!" Hikaru declared, pointing at me.  
I rolled my eyes, "Shut it, man hore."  
He glared.  
Kaoru snuffled. We both looked over to him.  
"Kaoru, take your shirt off." Kyoya demanded.  
Kaoru looked up, confused, "Why?"  
"You can't wear that while you have a fever, it'll only make it worst." Kyoya gestured to his heavy long-sleeved top.  
"Oh..." Kaoru mumbled, then pulled it over his head, revealing his perfect, well-build chest.  
I turned away, turning pink.  
"What do I wear then?" He asked.  
"Here." Kyoya snapped his fingers and a butler came in with a white tee and blue tracksuit pants.  
"Mm..." Kaoru slowly got to his feet and took the clothes to the nearest vacated room, Hikaru close behind him.  
I lay back on my pillows.  
"Here." Darcy came back in and passed me a medicine cup with two tablets in it and a glass of water.  
I nodded my thanks and swallowed them quickly.  
Then I remembered the footsteps that I had heard before I went to sleep the previous night, and looked up at the boy with black hair and glasses, "Kyoya, did you put this," I shoved my foot out from under the quilt with the brace on it, "On my ankle? Last night? At about eleven pm?"  
He looked at me, completely straight faced, "Yes, I did."  
"Why didn't you bring me inside!?" I demanded, ignoring the throat pain.  
Kyoya shrugged, "I thought you'd be okay. I was asleep when it rained."  
I could still hear the rain pounding outside.  
Kaoru came back in the room in his new clothes.  
Kyoya got up off the couch, making room for Kaoru, who sat down in his place, looking slightly disorientated.  
"Take this, too."  
A maid came in and draped another quilt across him.  
He curled up under it, leaning on my arm slightly.  
"Sorry Edge." He mumbled.  
"S'fine." I mumbled back, then looked up at Darcy, "What's the time?"  
She looked at her phone, "Ten o'clock."  
"Wait, really?"  
"Yes."  
I looked down at Kaoru. His golden eyes looked up to my blue ones. I poked my tongue out in thought, "Well... Kaoru looks awfully comfortable..."  
"No!" Hikaru growled, "We're not staying here!"  
Kaoru coughed violently.  
I sneezed.  
Darcy looked at Hikaru, "Are you sure you want to contaminate your house with this?"  
Hikaru looked torn between decisions, then sighed, "Fine. ****_One night_****. That's ****_all_****, Kaoru?"  
Kaoru nodded.  
I took a tissue and blew my nose, then put the tissue in the bin, and lay down next to Kaoru, both our heads pressed together.  
I soon felt myself drifting off to sleep, Kaoru along with me.**

* * *

***No-one's POV***

Darcy watched as her sister fell asleep with Kaoru.  
Hikaru bit his tongue in annoyance.  
"You guys had better go before you wake them up." Darcy said.  
Mori nodded, then picked Tamaki up by the shoulders and marched out the door, Hunny right behind them.  
Haruhi looked up at Darcy, Kyoya and Hikaru, "Are you sure you'll be okay with them?"  
"Quite sure." Kyoya said.  
"Alright. See you Monday." Haruhi walked out of the house, leaving Hikaru, Darcy and Kyoya standing in an awkward silence.  
"I have work." Kyoya said, turning and leaving the room.  
"Do you want some dinner?" Darcy asked Hikaru, who shrugged, "Sure."  
The two of them walked to the kitchen. A chef walked over immediately, but Darcy shook her head, "I can do it, thanks."  
"You're cooking?" Hikaru asked cautiously.  
Darcy snickered, "I'm good at cooking, calm down."  
Hikaru looked at her sideways, but followed her over to the bench.  
"Hey, where did Grace go?" He asked suddenly.  
"Oh, her and mum are probably staying at a hotel or coming back late. No big deal."  
"Mm..."  
She got out a frying pan and olive oil.  
"Do you want french toast?"  
"Okay." Hikaru watched her take the eggs out of the fridge and put them on the bench, then the cinnamon.  
"Can I help?" He asked suddenly.  
Darcy looked surprised, "Really?"  
"Y-yeah..."  
"Sure. Come on." She beckoned Hikaru over. He complied and stood next to her, "So... What do I do?"  
"First, you take this bread," Darcy put a bag of bread on the counter, "Then, after I finish whisking the eggs, you dip it in the egg and put it in the pan."  
"Oh."  
They quickly finished making the small dinner, then sat down in the loungeroom, staying quiet as to not wake their twins.  
"So, why do you think Kaoru has taken such a liking to your ass of a brother?" He asked.  
Darcy frowned, but spoke, "First, he's a girl."  
"Kaoru's not a girl."  
"No, I wasn't saying that. Koby is."  
"Huh?! WHAT?!" Hikaru yelped, almost overturning the table and waking up the sleeping younger twins.  
"Shush!" Darcy snapped, pulling the boy down to sitting again, "She didn't want anyone to know because she's always teased!"  
"Oh, really?" Hikaru asked.  
"Yes!"  
"... Sorry for yelling."  
"It's fine. Do you want to stay in a guest room?"  
"Okay."

* * *

**It was about 2:27 AM.  
Hikaru walked down the hall to Darcy's room and opened the door a bit.  
"Darcy?" He called.  
Said girl lifted her head up off her bed, "What it is Hikaru? It's two thirty. What do you want?"  
"I..." I looked at the floor, "It feels strange sleeping without Kaoru with me."  
Darcy sat up, smiling softly, "It feels strange without Koby, too."  
"Uhm..."  
"Do you want to sleep in my bed?"  
"Yes please." Hikaru strode into the room, closing the door behind him, then slipped under the covers.  
Darcy and Hikaru faced opposite directions.  
"Goodnight Hikaru." Darcy mumbled.  
"'Night Darcy."**

* * *

There. Did you like it? With help of my friend, PhantomhiveHost, I have come up with a pairing name!

Kobaoru! Yeah, it's not the best, but it's the better of the two XP

So, Koby and Kaoru's first kiss? Like?

Can you guess who's with Hikaru yet? Anyway, I'll try and update soon!

REVIEW!


End file.
